


Cheap and Cheerful

by sephmeadowes



Category: The Covenant (2006), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human-Caroline, Magic, Suggestive language, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know what she was afraid of, that he knew her so much or that he would actually do a victory dance. Both were terrifying thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap and Cheerful

_'Cause love is just a dialog_

**-The Kills, Cheap and Cheerful**

Caroline blinked. And blinked again.

She continued to do this action as Reid kept talking about witches, witch hunts, powers, First Sons, and so many other things her mind couldn't even begin to grasp around.

When her dad got her to agree with him to move to Massachusetts, she'd agreed to escape the non-stop heartbreak the boys in Mystic Falls kept inflicting on her and she thought, hey, it'd be an escape from all the supernatural madness with Bonnie's witchy powers and the Salvatore brothers with their Status: Undead.

She just wanted normal.

But no, her new roommate, Kate had thought it be cool to bring her to some kegger to introduce her to the Fantabulous Four AKA the Sons of Ipswich.

Reid had been cute and charming in that way you knew he was harmless fun and nothing more. She thought, he'd make a great distraction from how Matt trampled all over her heart and then set the pieces on fire with some matches and gasoline.

And the first few dates were good where he took her to play pool at some bar and let her hang out with his friends even when she could feel this kind of cult vibe thing going on. She should've run for the hills at the first signal on her weird radar but she stayed and ignored it.

Hey, Reid was funny and could be very sweet when he wanted to be. And it didn't hurt he was a good kisser.

But, huh, a witch?

Yeah, she didn't remember signing up for that.

It's not that she had anything against witches, of course. Her best friend was one.

But she left Mystic Falls to get away from all the hocus pocus and ended up coming here and dating just that. Why couldn't she just find a nice, normal guy to be with?

Oh right, she tried that. He broke her heart.

"Caroline?" Reid said her name in a strangled voice.

He sounded almost…vulnerable. And as she looked into his blue eyes, she realized he was. He was afraid of how she was going to react. Of how she thought of him now that he told her all his secrets. She'd even bet big money that this was the first time he'd told anyway outside their little cult-family-whatever.

The thought was strangely warming.

"Reid…." She started, not sure how she was going to say this. She didn't want to hurt him but… "It's not that I don't…"

Oh no, please don't look at her that way! Not that sad, kicked puppy dog look!

"Reid, please…."

Yup, there it was…sad, broken, and despondent. This bastard could win an Academy award for all the guilt he was making her feel.

She glared at him. "You're not being fair."

The puppy dog look was replaced with his usual cocky grin. "I'm just using what I got, sweets."

She should really kill him. Or leave right now, go out that door and never come back. She could ask her dad to move them to another town and she'll stay away from boys until she was twenty five. Yeah, that's right. That's exactly what she should do.

Okay, why wasn't she standing up? Why wasn't she walking out that door?

Oh right, because Reid was smiling at her like she was the little birdie he caught and he was the ruthless cat that was going to eat her.

"You're a douche," She told him. "I shouldn't even waste my time on you."

He cocked his head to the side, appraising her lewdly. Horny jerk. "And yet you're still here."

"That can easily be changed."

She was putting up false bravado and he knew it. Was even smiling at her like he was waiting for her to drop the act so he could do a little victory jig. She didn't know what she was afraid of, that he knew her so much or that he would actually do a victory dance. Both were terrifying thoughts.

"You know…" He stepped forward until he was only two feet away from where she was seated on his bed.Why did she think it was a good idea to be seated there of all places in his room? Oh right, she wasn't thinking at the time. "I once read a book on sex magic."

Her blue eyes widened up at him as he smirked back at her. The next second she was lying flat on her back on the bed, him on top of her as his hands started to push the material of her blouse upwards to touch soft skin.

"I'm really eager to try things out." He raised an eyebrow at her challengingly. "What do you say, sweets?"

She didn't really get to answer because he was suddenly kissing her and quickly obliterating all thought from her mind.

Wait a second, why was she still there?

Oh right, the guy was a _really_ good kisser.


End file.
